The room of requirements
by PrincessImperfect
Summary: (Please forgive spelling, punctuation and grammar) Harry and Draco both go to the room of requirements but with very different intentions... The room of requirements reveals that both boys require very different things for what they plan to do...


The room of requirements- A Drarry fanfic

Professor Snape's monotone voice's lulled words were a backing track to Harry's day dreams. Harry was exhausted, this was the second half of a double period of potions at the very end of the day, and Harry wondered if anyone could pay attention. It was getting close to the end of school year and the oppressive heat overpowered the dread of returning to the Dursleys. It was far too hot to think about anything but the heat. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the fluttering sound of parchment being charmed across the room and the green tinged folded note need not be signed for Harry to know it was Malfoy who sent it.

Ron looked over at the note expectantly, how could Harry deny him this fuel to the flame of hate which he had? Harry unfolded the note with careful movement so the subtle jives of his arms and hands didn't gain the attention of Snape. His fingers trembled, afraid the parchment had been cursed by the coward, but when he opened it he saw nothing but a picture of a snake wrapping around a lion. This was a final insult, Harry would accept personal insults but he would not accept anything that degraded the great Godric Griffindor. He examined the picture closely, Malfoy clearly wasn't a talented artist but the detail he used made it seem like a lot of effort had gone into this. Harry flashed a look across at Malfoy but Malfoy was already staring in his direction, his facial expression was unreadable. Harry scribbled violently in dark black ink "Meet me in the room of requirements, 7pm and come alone." The pressure Harry applied to the parchment left awkward ugly holes but he didn't care, he charmed the parchment back to Malfoy feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline. "You sure mate?" Ron whispered as if Malfoy would be difficult to beat in a dual. Harry ignored him. Draco's eyes were pressing into Harry, he could feel it and as if his eyes were magnets they connected; eyes locked Draco nodded slowly.

For the rest of the lesson, anticipation was the ruling force fixating on foolish Harry. It was weird though. Usually when someone proposed a dual, the whole class knew by some kind of psychic force automatically and the excited chatter was unstoppable but the room was almost silent. Snape was the only voice to be heard. The clock's ticking seemed to tick louder as time passed.

When it was finally time, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and circled the chamber as custom for the door to appear. Draco was already there, and for once he had kept to his word; they were alone. After an awkward amount of eye contact, Harry broke away looking around the room in a state of bewilderment; Draco mirrored this. The room seemed to have been cut in half, in one half was a cat walk of marble for duelling with first aid supplies scattered around. The other half of the room was confusing Harry, there was a queen-sized bed lavished with silk covered and a mountain of pillows. On the wall was a cabinet filled with boxes and packages that were labelled "durable wizard durex" and "lascivious magic lube." Harry stepped back a minute in shock over what he had just read before taking two steps forward to make sure he hadn't misread the label. Draco looked confused and was staring at the duelling half of the room before it finally registered and the heart-break, embarrassment and pain registered on his face. "Potter…" Draco began in a quiet vulnerable voice and his eyes watered with stray tears dripping like raindrops. Harry didn't know what to think or feel but his kind instinct took over. Harry ran toward Malfoy wrapping his arms around him and nestling his head into Malfoys silky blond hair. Draco melted into Harry finally letting lose all his tears. Draco's shoulders shook and trembled with each new bit of emotion being expelled. Harry lay back onto the mountain of pillows leading Draco to do the same but with Harry's arm comforting his head. "Draco…" harry whispered and Draco blushed at this. Harry very rarely called him by his first name and this sudden intimacy between them bought him back to his fantasies from when he lay in bed at night. Draco clung to Harry waiting for the next word which would either break him beyond repair or stick his broken pieces back together. "I don't understand- what about the picture?" Harry hummed and Draco pulled out of his pocket the slightly damaged parchment, unfolding it slowly. The picture seemed clearer now, the snake was not attacking the lion but… well all Harry could think was 'what a creative euphemism' and it all suddenly clicked. Every time Draco had cornered Harry, Every opportunity Draco took to talk to Harry and even the first time Draco offered his hand to Harry. It was all clear… Draco didn't hate Ron because of his bloodline, Draco hated Ron because he was jealous. This realisation bought on haunting memories of every time Draco's feelings were clear but Harry was too oblivious to notice.

Harry spent hours in the room of requirements just holding Draco. There wasn't any sex-that didn't seem what Draco needed. Draco needed reassurance to rebuild his confidence after every time Harry blindly shut him down, for every time a pure blood family blindly made comments on what is 'proper' and for every time Draco couldn't tell his friends how he truly felt. Draco was unsure of what this holding meant-he wondered if Harry was just being nice or if AGAIN he had gotten the situation confused. Draco looked up at Harry with a questioning look and a sparkle of hope in his eyes and in immediate response Harry placed his lips to Draco's, what began as gentle ignited years of supressed passion. The kissing became more forceful as if they needed each other's lips to survive. Seconds passed, then minutes but neither could find the strength to pull away. If it wasn't for the door slamming open in a loud bang, who knows how long they would have stayed like that? "Har-ry!" two voices yelled in unison, pausing on the second syllable as they saw the situation in front of them. It was Hermione and Ron, Draco cringed behind Harry as if just being close to him was enough to magic them away. There was no way he could explain this. He didn't want this event to define him but he wanted this to be part of him.

The next morning, Draco walked in through the great hall looking around for Harry at the Gryffindor table but Harry wasn't there. Draco struggled to hide the twinge of disappointment which felt spray-painted across him. Draco had potions second period, 'maybe Harry would be there' he thought to himself; he knew he would not be able to focus in charms next. Draco could hardly taste his breakfast; he just wanted to remember the taste of Harry's lips against his. That kiss, those kisses and he, himself felt like something that had happened far too long ago.

Charms was irrelevant to Draco anyway; at least this was how Draco justified himself. Draco spent the lesson drawing in his notebook, it was a famous notebook because everyone knew never to touch his notebook for fear of their fingers. Draco charmed it so that only he could open it or some very unpleasant things may occur. Only his eyes could see the pictures he drew. This notebook was his sanctuary; the one place he could be free of judgement. Draco drew Harry, the detail he drew in was so immense that the pictures looked life like. Draco drew Harry and himself doing the most mundane things like holding hands, but it was extraordinary that Harry would ever hold his hand. He finished the picture of Harry, The detail was insane, and it had the little mole on Harry's neck and the few stray hairs that covered his face. As the class went on, Draco could hear the clock tick louder and louder. 20 minutes. 15 minutes. 10 minutes

. Finally the bell went and Draco hurried out of the class only to be pulled back by Goyal. "Oi, where you off so fast then" said Goyal in his state of submission, Draco had often compared him to a house elf but a house elf would know to remove his grubby fat hands from Draco's cloak. "Goyal, can you not question me? I hate it when you question me!" Draco replied in a petulant over dramatic voice but Draco didn't care how he sounded, he knew what he wanted and he would get it. He marched across the corridors in a confident stride, he didn't feel how he looked and was sure that people would notice but nobody did. Before Draco reached potions, Colin Crevey came running up to him with a folded piece of parchment in his hand. "Mr Draco" Colin said in pure exasperation, and Draco tried not to feel too much pride at the 'Mr', "Harry said to deliver this to you and that only you should read it because once its read it'll burn…" Draco felt like telling the poor kid to breathe, but how could he when he, himself, had their breath taken away? Draco nodded at the boy and took the parchment in a snatch like motion, if anybody looked it would look like his normal behaviour and not the disparity of a passionate young man. Draco briskly walked into an empty classroom, nobody need see the flames, and he wondered if the parchment's enchantment was what made the parchment burn his hand or whether it was anticipation. Draco finally opened the letter, in it was a rough drawing of a lion on its hind legs against a wall with a snake pushed up against it and in Harry's rough writing he wrote "cum with me. Find me."

Draco ran, all thoughts of his potions lesson drained, he knew where Harry was and he was hard just thinking about it. Draco climbed the stairs two at a time, almost falling through the broken ones. If Harry wanted to play this game; Draco was in.


End file.
